This invention relates to compounds and preparations used for the purpose of hair coloring, hair conditioning and skin care, and including preparations for good health and remedies for conditions affecting health.
A variety of products and preparations are already known for both conditioning hair and for coloring the hair of humans. It is also well known to bleach or whiten hair using products such as hydrogen peroxide. Hair conditioners are commonly used to soften hair and to prevent hair from becoming damaged as a result of other types of hair treatments, such as hair shampoos.
Hair coloring solutions and preparations have been used for years both by professionals and by end users at home. However, there are some known problems that exist with existing hair coloring products, including the difficulty that many of these products have in covering grey hair adequately. Another problem is that hair coloring preparations and solutions can dry out fairly quickly, rendering them unsuitable for use. A further difficulty with hair treating products, including hair colorants, bleaches and shampoos, is that they can cause scalp irritation, particularly, if the user has sensitive skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,627 issued May 22, 1990 to Henkel Kommanditgesellschaft auf Aktien describes emulsion-foam hydrogen peroxide compositions in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion containing oil or fatty components, emulsifiers and hydrogen peroxide and, in addition, a thickening agent. These compositions are said to be particularly suitable as an oxidizing component in processes for the dyeing or lightening of hair resulting in improved depth of color. The oily component is selected from the group consisting of oils, fatty alcohols and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,029 issued Apr. 7, 1987 to L'Oreal describes a cosmetic composition containing, as an agent protecting against light, pure aloesin or an aloe extract containing at least 40% of aloesin and less than 5% of barbaloin in a cosmetically acceptable medium. This cosmetic composition can be a sunscreen or a cosmetic stabilized against light and can be applied on skin or to hair.
It is believed that the use of aloe extracts is widespread in the cosmetic field. The Aloe genus covers a wide variety of species. Among the components which may appear in aloe extracts are barbaloin, aloe-emodin, aloenin, aloesin and aloesone.
Extracts and gels produced from Aloe vera plants, in particular the Aloe barbadensis Miller plant, are known to have beneficial health effects, including usefulness as antiseptics, analgesics, and as anti-inflammatory agents. It is also believed that the application of Aloe vera gel to the skin can stimulate cell growth. It is recognized that Aloe vera gel has the ability to penetrate deeply into the layers of human skin. In its gel form it is a known remedy for burns and wounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hair treating preparation that can be used as a component in hair dyeing and bleaching and for use in hair conditioning and that can be readily produced using known components including hydrogen peroxide and Aloe vera.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel skin care preparation for use in treating skin conditions, such as a rash or eczema, which preparation can be made inexpensively using known, acceptable components including hydrogen peroxide and Aloe vera.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a preparation for use in skin treatment products and to provide additional health benefits using materials and components which are individually known per se including hydrogen peroxide and a small, effective amount of Aloe vera.
Unless indicated otherwise, measurements given herein are in SI units or in Imperial measure.